


Taking flight

by Deedeedum



Category: The unfortunate crew (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Short, its gay y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deedeedum/pseuds/Deedeedum
Summary: Arius comes back. Dionysus has questions.





	Taking flight

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M THE FIRST FANFIC POSTER IN THIS FANDOM

“Tough time?” 

 

“Yeah.” Arius said, relaxing in his lovers grip as he felt arms wrap around his waist. “I.. really hope they’ll be okay. I mean shit, I know there’s a good 70% chance they’ll end up dead or something but I wanna be an optimist you know?”    
  
“Nothing wrong with that.” Dionysus replied, untangling himself from Arius and handing him a goblet of wine. “Even when they do die it’ll be entertaining for us nonetheless. You can even write about It If it pleases you.” 

 

“Except-”   
  
“Hush hush. What did I just say?” 

 

“I know but-”   
  
The kiss to Arius’ temple was soft but understandable, a quiet command of  _ Shut up.  _ Sighing, he felt the god move from his head to his neck, a hand already going around to clutch his hips. Maybe those fellows wouldn’t survive. 

 

Hades, maybe they’ll even end up in a state so tragic even the gods will mourn. 

 

Except in this moment right now? With strong hands picking him up and removing his chiton? He couldn’t care less. 

 

Either way, in one way or another, whether they succeed or fail, they’ll be entertainment.  __


End file.
